Through Their Eyes
by Blazing Gryphon
Summary: A series of breif moments from Isinia and Anubis Cruger's pov. Some Kat and other randoms possible. Requests and ideas welcomed.
1. Despare of a Commander

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger

I know I haven't updated my other story, "After the End" in a while, but I'm working on it. I hate writer's block. sigh Anyway this has been stewing in the back of my mind so I decide to write it down. I hope you like it!! P.S. Please review!

I don't own anything. At all. Period.

* * *

ADC POV

_"NO!! Isinia!" I shout. I sit up in bed, sweat pouring from my body. I look around. I am in a gray room, the only thing on the _

_walls are SPD insignias. Then I remember, I am the Earth SPD commander. No longer am I an honored member of a great race, _

_but a lowly commander positioned on this planet as a way of punishment from Birdy. What that over conceited pile of feathers _

_doesn't know is that hes doing me a favor. Grumm is trying to take this planet, and I will have my vengeance. For the sake of my_

_ brothers and sisters in arms, in blood, my parents, my wife... I pull the sheet back and walk to the bathroom, thinking of what _

_I've lost only makes me more bitter. I turn on the cold water in the shower and step in. I barely feel the ice cold water that _

_cascades off my body. When did I first realize I could no longer feel? Pain. That is all, the pain of the heart and soul. Physical pain _

_no longer exists for me. Instead only a dull ache takes its place. I know the wound is there, I just can't feel it. I rest my head _

_against the shower wall. All I want is to feel again. The only time that happens is when I am around Kat. Kat. She has been my _

_friend since, it has been so long ago I can't remember when we first met. The cadets whisper behind our backs, they want me to _

_fall in love with her. What they don't know is that I was married once, Isinia... I can't get her off my mind. I hear her agonized _

_cries in my nightmares, hers and those of others I fought beside. I turn the water off and step from the shower. My movements _

_are not of living flesh, but of a dead man. It is like moving through water, every little move an effort. What is my motivation to _

_keep going? To keep living? I ask my self the same question every morning, and every morning I get the same answer, revenge. _

_For the lives taken, for the death of my race, the death of my spirit. I put on my uniform. SPD has become a joke. Everything my _

_people put together, everything we stood for, thrown away by a council of beings too full of themselves to remember why my _

_people created it in the first place. We wanted to protect ourselves and others from aliens that would harm us. We called for help _

_when Grumm attacked, our reply? That the council refused to send aid to a lost cause. We could have defeated them, but the aid_

_ we needed was never to arrived. I whirl and slam my fist into the wall. I look at the indention in the metal wall left by my hand. _

_The only thing I felt was a dull ache across my knuckles. If Kat came to find me she would notice the dent and fuss at me for not _

_reigning in my temper. I sigh. I'll have to fix it tonight before she comes to my quarters again. As I walk from my bedroom I _

_glance at the kitchen. The mere thought of food makes me sick. Once again I will skip breakfast. I can't lie to Kat though, when _

_she asks me what I ate I will avoid the question. I leave my quarters, cadets salute me as I pass. I finally reach the command _

_center where she is waiting for me. I growl silently, she is too pale. She has not recovered from Benag's attack. I think back to _

_the battle at the Quarry. He was right, I couldn't save Isinia, and I almost lost Kat. I shake my head as I walk to my chair. I feel _

_her hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok?" she whispers. I turn to look at her. "I'm fine" I lie. Her amber eyes seem to pierce what _

_little soul I have left. "Ok, If you want to talk you know where to find me she whispers." I watch her walk from the command _

_center. So begins one more day, one more hour, one more moment that I draw closer to my revenge and the sweet release of _

_death, for once my task is complete I don't think I can go on living._


	2. Worries of a Friend

Kat Manx

Kat Manx

These three stories take place according to what happened in my other story, "After the End."

* * *

KM POV

_I was on Sirrius walking through the rubble. I approached the foyer of the SPD base. Anubis was kneeling at the statue that was _

_the center of everything warrior Sirrians stood for. It was carved from a black stone Sirrius was famous forand was shaped in the _

_form of a large cube with several weapons carved in lifelike detail on the top. The sides were engraved with the names of Sirrians _

_who had given their life for others. Anubis's hand rested upon those names. As I walked towards him he spoke, "Whoever you _

_are, kill me, I don't care anymore..." "Anubis..." I said as I walked towards him. "Kat," It was a statement, not a question. "He _

_took her..." He said, his voice breaking. I knelt beside him, but he never moved. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Anubis, I'm_

_ sorry..." I wake up with a shudder. The scenes of carnage still haunt me, the bodies... I get up my bed and move towards the _

_bathroom. I turn the shower on as hot as I can stand and get in. I scrub my body violently, trying to dislodge the ghosts of dirt, _

_ash, and death from my dreams. I exit the shower and put on my uniform. I walk from my bedroom to my living quarters and _

_look at the picture that rests on my table. It is one of myself, Anubis, and Isinia. It was taken nine months after their wedding. _

_We were all happy, we had just graduated; I was starting a job for SPD as a scientist on Felina and they both had positions with _

_SPD on Sirrius. Life was good. Then Grumm came and destroyed Sirrius. When he was finished there he moved to Felina, Anubis _

_was there to protect me though. I thought back to that day. We were under attack, Grumm had finally infiltrated our base. The _

_doors to my lab were blown open, throwing me to the floor. A large alien with tubes attached to his head entered and reached for _

_me with an evil cackle. I closed my eyes and turned my head, I didn't want his face to be the last thing I saw before I died. I _

_turned and opened my eyes though, when I heard metal crashing against metal, he had come to save me. I watched as Anubis_

_ battled the monster, who turned and fled against his onslaught. That was the last thing I remembered before I fainted. I shake _

_my head in an attempt to get rid of the memories. I leave my quarters, the thought of food making too queasy to stop for _

_breakfast. As I walk to the command center several people call out to me. I acknowledge them without really seeing them. Anubis_

_ makes it to the command center moments after I do. He nods to me and moves to sit in his chair. He didn't sleep well, his eyes _

_are haunted and their corners tight. I look at him, will he last after Grumm is defeated? My mind gives me the last answer my _

_heart wants. He will die of a broken heart after his thirst for vengeance is quenched. I pray for a miracle as a new day begins._


	3. Desperation of a Captive

Isinia Cruger

Isinia Cruger

So this is the last little peice of what has been keeping me awake at night. I hope you like it!

* * *

IC POV

_I open my eyes. It is the same sight that I have seen everyday for the past eleven years, the wall of a cell. I close them, it is _

_pointless to look. I have memorized every small detail of my surroundings in boredom. My body is propped against the same wall _

_it was thrown against yesterday when they were done with me. It is not worth the effort to get up and move around. As I think, _

_I hear the doors to my cell open. It is the same everyday, they come, they torture me, they throw me back into my cell. I feel the _

_toe of a boot prod my leg. As the prodding becomes more insistent I roll my head and look up at my tormentor. He is standing _

_there waiting for me to acknowledge him. He wants me to bow to him, to kiss his feet and beg to be his, beg to belong to his sick _

_existance. I want to cave, to go to him. The pain that runs through my body with every movement screams at me to let go, to _

_fall at his feet and beg to serve him. For a short moment I question myself, why don't I give in? Why don't I let the pain stop? _

_Then I remember. I remember his strong arms around me, his smile, and I remember why I fight Grumm. For Anubis. Grumm _

_asks the same question everyday, today is no different. "Are you ready to serve the magnificence?" He asks with a sneer. I _

_gather what little strength I have left. "I. Will. Not. Serve. You." My voice sounds harsh and weak. I faintly remember not having _

_any water in the past week. Grumm is furious as always at my answer. He signals with his hands and the two orange heads _

_behind him move forward and pull me to my feet. One practically carries me down the hall because I am too weak to support _

_what little of me remains. I barely feel the shackles as they chain my arms above my head and my feet to the wall below me. I _

_know what is coming but it is pointless to struggle. As they lift me by my arms the shackles cut into my wrists, but I barely _

_notice. What is coming is so much worse. I begin to think of my family. My parents who died long before the war, my brother and_

_his wife and their young son, Anubis's brothers and sister, his parents, Anubis. I remember our wedding day, it seems like a _

_lifetime ago. We were so happy, that night as we lay on the beach together we talked about the family we would one day have, _

_the lifetime we would spend together. Before Grumm. He kidnapped me long before the others realized I was missing. They _

_recorded my screams as they tortured me and used them to lure Anubis into a trap. It is my fault he is dead. I want to cry but _

_my body can't seem to find the energy to make tears anymore. I hear a scream as a burning pain races up my body from my _

_thigh. Was it my scream? I don't know any more. Thinking of Sirrius helps me ignore the pain. I begin to remember every little _

_detail about my husband, the proud way he carried himself, the gentleness of his hands as they ran over my body checking me _

_for injury after a battle, the same hands that carved out devastating holes in the trubian forces with the shadow saber, the fire in_

_his eyes that dimmed and died as he fought through the devastation and pain. Another scream followed by a sharp pain in my _

_side drags me back to reality for a split second before I feel it coming for me, the darkness. The sweet release of _

_unconsciousness. Everyday it becomes easier and easier to pass out. 'A sign?' I wonder. Will death soon claim me? I hope and _

_pray that it is so. I long to walk through the gates to the havens and run into his waiting arms, to beg him to forgive me for being _

_so weak. As the first waves of it roll over me I hear Grumm's infuriated shouts, he wanted me to suffer longer before I passed _

_out. I slip further into the welcoming arms of darkness, every moment bringing me closer to the sweet release I crave._

* * *

Ok. If you liked this, or absolutely hated it I'd like to know. You can review or you can go to my bio page and vote at the pole for whether I should write another story like this.


	4. Commander's Revalation and Heartbreak

Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger

Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger

This chapter is when Grumm is taunting the commander near the end of Endings prt. 1 and it kinda skips to the end when the rangers are brought in. This chapter has a fairly graphic torture scene near the end so I don't recommend reading it if you're queasy or under fifteen.

* * *

_"Or have you forgotten?" Grumm asks. "I have not forgotten." I reply. 'How could I?' I think to my self as an image of Grumm_

_falling to his knees gripping the stump of his horn flashes through my mind. I can tell he is angry. I am angry as well but I tell _

_myself I must remain calm and look for a way out of this. My eyes flicker back to him as I realise he is speaking again. "You took _

_something precious away from me that day, I think it is only fitting...that I took something precious of yours." I glance to the door _

_in surprise as footsteps approach and a woman's voice calls out. "Get your hands off me!!" The voice sends a shiver down my _

_spine. It is full of terror and anger. I feel a nagging sensation in the back off my mind but push it away as an orange head enters _

_the room dragging something. A moment of confusion takes me as I realise the figure is that of a tortured Sirrian. They stop in _

_front of the cage and the female looks up. Our eyes lock and my heart nearly stops. "Doggie..." She gasps in surprise as she stops_

_struggling. "Isinia..." I choke out as my eyes widen in shock. Our exchange lasts only a moment before they begin to drag her _

_away. Her eyes jump to Grumm. "NO!" She cries out desperately as she begins her struggle again. Even before they begin to _

_subdue her with blows to her stomach and legs I can tell she is no match for them, she is too weak, her injuries to severe. "No!" I_

_shout as they continue to beat her before my eyes. "Stop this!" I shout in vain as I throw myself against the electrically_

_charged __walls of the cell. "ISINIA!!" As she looks at me with pain filled eyes as she loses the battle and collapses to the floor. _

_"I...love...you..." She gasps __out as the orange heads move toward her again. I sink to my knees to be near her. She stretches out _

_her hand as if filled __with the sudden urge to touch __me. I stretch out mine and curse the wall of cell separating us. "I love you too." _

_I whisper as an o__range head pulls her away and forces her out the door.__ I look at __Grumm my body burning with hate. "You will never _

_get away with this." I growl. Grumm smirks. "I already __have." He laughs as H__e places his face close to the cage. I have a very _

_specific torture for you Cruger. One I shall enjoy watching. "__He walks over to a __wall and pushes a button wich activates a screen just _

_outside my cell. I look on with dread as they force Isinia __in a small room with __a__ small pit in the floor. They chain her arms and legs _

_and the tatty dress they had her in gone leaving her in __only a breast band and s__horts that hug her body. My stomach rolls at the _

_injuries that adorn her body. She shakes her head and __looks around, seeing her __surroundings she whimpers and turns her head _

_until it faces the wall to her right. A troobian general enters __and removes a white hot brand__from the pit. I suddenly realize what is _

_about to happen and turn to Grumm. "STOP!" I shout, my__worry for my wife overriding __any pride I might have felt that would have _

_prevented me from begging for my own life. "She has done__ nothing to you! It is me your __quarrel is with, take me in her place!" _

_Grumm cackles. "That is exactly why her pain is perfect...__because it is killing you." I turn my attention back to the screen and watch _

_helplessly as the general draws closer to Isina, who has closed her eyes. The general lines up the brand with her hip and slowly _

_presses it into her flesh. She throws her head back and her eyes fly open and she screams _in_ agony. She twists her body, trying to_

_escape as the chains bite into her wrists. 'Noo!' I shout in my head. __I moan and sink to the floor clutching my head, trying to stop _

_her scream from replaying in my mind. I stand in a panic and realise the screen is no longer there and neither is Grumm. _

_"Isinia!" I shout in desperation. I am cut off as the rangers are forced into my cell and I'm forced to catch Jack before he falls. "Not _

_so powerful without your mophers...are you cadets?" Grumm asks reappearing. "This isn't the end Grumm." I growl with _

_adrenaline fueled rage coursing through my veins. "For once your right commander...the worst...is yet...to come." He replies as he _

_walks away. I feel a chill pass over my rage. I have to find a way out, my rangers, for Earth...for Isinia._

* * *

Sorry this chapter was all doom and gloom, but I had a very bad day and got on a roll and kinda took out my anger on the characters. Please review and tell me in my anger created something good today. More chapters soon and I'll be adding another chapter to "After the End" in the near future since marching season is coming to a close.


	5. Captive's Revalation and Heartbreak

Isinia Cruger

Isinia Cruger

Okay here we go! I'm not doing a Kat chapter next but will add one later. As it turns out this chapter is going to be angry and graphic, but hey, can you blame the characters? Their Grumm's prisoners for Pete (God rest his soul whoever he may be) sake! Lots of fluff and fuzzy feelings in later chapters so please just bear with me. AND...I think I'm just gonna add random chapters as my twisted mind reveals them to me. Here's the actual note for this chapter. So this chapter takes place durin the last one, except from Isinia's pov and continues farther into Endings prt2. And it has a graphic torture scene at the end so don't read if your queasy or under fifteen.

* * *

_I shiver as the door to my cell opens. It can't be time for them to torture me agaian! Can it? I know I have little sense of time, but the deep cut _

_under my ribs feels too recent for it to be time for their return. To add to my confusion Grumm isn't here, only two orange heads who force me to_

_my feet and pull me down the hall. My confusion grows as they pull me past the doors I know hold the torture chambers. When we approach the _

_other side of the the ship I start to panic. The only thing left is another set of cells and the hole. I have only been to the hole twice before and it is _

_the only thing that yet holds fear for me. It is a tiny room with no light or warmth. It is there, that the feeling of aloneness overwhelms me until I _

_can't breath. My first visit broke me, the second visit sent me spiraling into a madness I can't explain. For awhile I thought I was dieing. I guess_

_Grumm thought that as well because he sent for a physician. He managed to pull me out of the fever induced dreams of blood and death and I hate _

_him for it, for the only escape I have lies in death. As the orange heads pull me closer to the emptey cells my panic takes over and I begin to _

_struggle in their grasp."Get your hands off me!"I shout in vain as they pull me through the door to one of the empty cell rooms. When they stop I _

_look up and feel a paralysis take over me, for the person in the cell is the last person I thought I would ever see alive. "Doggie.." I gasp. "Isinia.." Is _

_all he can choke out. We stare at each other for a moment more before I feel the orange heads begin to pull me away. My eyes go from my husband_

_to Grumm who has been watching us from the other side of the room. "NO!" I cry as I redouble my efforts to escape their hold. At a silent order _

_from Grumm they begin kicking my legs and driving their metal fists into my sore belly and back. I hear Anubis shout for them to stop as he throws _

_himself against the charged walls of his cell. He crys out my name as I collapse to the floor. I know we don't have much time before Grumm orders _

_me to be taken away. For once I fight the darkness threatening to claim me. I stretch out my hand to Anubis as he sinks to his knees to be near_

_me. "I...love...you..." Our hands get as close as they can with the wall of the cell blocking them. "I love you too." He whispers. An orange head _

_grabs my arms and and pulls me to my feet. As they drag me back down the hall they stop and pull me into a room that seems vaguely familiar. _

_The__y __snatch the torn and dirty dress from my body and chain me to a wall. I shake my head and look around the dimly lit room and an involuntary _

_whimper escapes me as I realize where I am, the branding room. I turn my head to stare at the wall to my right. With my arms chained above me _

_and my legs below there is no escape. A troobian general enters the room and I close my eyes and brace myself for what is coming. A chill runs up _

_my spine as metal scrapes metal when he removes the brand from the pit. I can smell old pieces of burned flesh coming from the white hot brand _

_as he draws closer. I lose my fragile control as he slowly presses the brand into my hip. Instinct takes over and I scream and twist my body in a _

_futile attempt to escape. I regain control as he moves away, blood from the cuts inflicted by the shackles during my struggles trickles down my _

_arms making me tremble. Then, it comes for me again and I fling my mind toward it, the darkness. The last thought that crosses my mind before it_

_evelopes me is that of the pain and guilt in Doggie's eyes as Grumm forces us apart once more._

* * *

I'm starting to think that my subconcious mind is funneling my anger at a friend of mine I'm mad at right now into these last two chapters. I promise the next one will have fluff and fuzzy feelings in it. I will never know if this is any good though IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!!


	6. A Reason for Living

Isinia and Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger

Isinia and Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger

Ok so this just magically came to me in health class which, by the way, is taught by a coach. (I don't know how it is at your school but at mine coach classes are easy A+ classes since all they do is look over game plays and hand out worksheets so I started writing this chapter.) This will be from Isinia and Anubis's pov. Doesn't take place according to the story line and it has an OC in it. I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

IC pov

My eyes fly open at the sudden shock that hits my body. Grumm is standing over me laughing as the freezing water soaks my clothes. I shiver as he bends down until he is a few inches from my face. "You have a choice Isinia. Give yourself to me,

serve me, and I let your husband live. Oppose me and he will die slowly and painfully. It's your choice." My mind races. If I don't serve him my beloved dies, if I serve him millions of innocent will die. I go over the rough map of Grumm's ship in my

head. If I put enough explosives on a certain level the cell where Anubis is being held will suffer minor damage. He will live and Omnie and Grumm will be destroyed. 'You will die.' The sensible voice in the back of my head whispers. 'But my husband

and entire races of innocents will live.' My heart argues. I reach a decision I want to kill him, to lunge at his throat and rip it out, instead I pull myself into a kneeling position at his feet. "I will serve you Emperor Grumm...just don't hurt Doggie."

Grumm throws back his head and cackles. "Finally! After years of torturing you I find the one thing that makes you break!" He snaps his fingers and a blue head steps forward. "Have Astrix meet me in the workroom." He orders. The blue head bows

and walks quickly down the hall. He offers me his hand to help me off the floor. I resist the urge to bite it and use the wall to pull myself up instead. "I am filthy my Emperor. I wouldn't wish to make you unclean." I say with the sweetest smile I can

force. It is time to call on the years of protocol and decorum from my years as an ambassador for Sirrius. He studies me with a critical eye as I pull on a mask of pure innocence. "Very well then. This way." He motions for me to move down the hall.

With the first step I almost collapse as tendrils of pain shoot from my burned hip. Grumm is already half way down the hall obviously expecting me to keep up. I grit my teeth and fight off the pain as I limp after him. Soon he will no longer harm

anyone. That thought alone keeps me going.

* * *

ADC pov

Meanwhile

"Be swift, be strong." I hope the Sirrian blessing will work for my rangers as I watch them board the fliers. Once they have taken off I run in the direction I last saw the orange heads drag Isinia. I pass rooms that reek of old blood and fear. I

shudder and move on to the end of the long hall. As I round the corner the lights are suddenly dim as the hall dead ends at a solitary cell that appears heavily used. I find a panel and ram the shadow saber through it, causing the doors to creak

open. I enter, half hoping to see my wife waiting for me. Instead the cell is empty. I look around, taking in what has been my wife's home for the last twelve years. The walls and floors are smeared with dried blood and a pair of shackles hang from

the wall closest to the door. Before I can inspect the cell further a noise causes me to spin and bring the shadow saber into a defense position. To my surprise and agitation Z, not a krybot is at the end of my blade. "What are you doing here?!" I

growl. "I though you might need back up." She answers innocently. "My replica can fight in my place." I don't have time to stand here and fight with her. She's here now and I may as well put her to use. "Search the cell and see if you can find

anything that might help us or give us an idea to where Isinia is." She looks at me skeptical. "Your wife? I thought she was dead." I fix her in a steely gaze. "So did I, until Grumm tortured her in front of me. Her blood covers those walls." I say with

a nod towards the cell. "I have to find her." Z looks in the cell for the first time and turns green then white. "Yes sir." She answers quietly. I take up a guard position and listen for danger. After a few moments Z calls me into the cell. She is kneeling

in the far corner, one of the few places that is actualy clean. She is running her hands over several deep gouges in the metal floor and wall. "What could have made these marks?" She whispers in awe. My stomach churns. I have seen these marks

before. "They were made by Sirrian claws. Judging from the depth whoever made them was in a great deal of pain." She turns and looks sharply at me. "We're not going to find anything here. Let's go." I order and turn briskly on my heel. We find

another hall and proceed cautiously until we reach a door that leads in to what appears to be a workroom. I motion for Z to follow me as I duck behind a stack of boxes. I look around the edge and see Isinia standing at a table assembling a device

while Grumm, Mora, and a tall grey alien watch on. 'She's helping him?!' I my mind screams in disbelief as my heart breaks.

* * *

IC pov

The one called Astrix snatches me away from the table to look at the device I have been working on for the past thirty minutes. He picks up the converter then smashes it to the floor in disgust. Pain explodes across my muzzle as he back hands me

into the wall. "You worthless bitch!" He hisses. "Do you want us to kill your husband?!" More pain blossoms in my chest before Grumm pulls him away from me. "What do you think your doing? I need her to help finish the magnificence." Grumm

snarls. "What? She hasn't accomplished anything! Besides, we have her husband. She won't dare oppose us while we hold him." Astix smirks. "Out." Grumm orders. Astix's eyes narrow but he does as he's told. I look up just as two figures rise

from the boxes behind Grumm.

* * *

ADC pov

Anger floods me as the gray alien back hands Isinia into the wall. She slides to the floor and he kicks her in the chest with a sickening crack. Grumm pulls him away from her as Z puts as restraining hand on my arm. Isinia's whimper of pain was

inaudible to everyone in the room but me and a red mist forms over my vision as I hear the alien tell Grumm Isinia will not fight them while they hold me, that she only serves them to save me. The alien leaves the room as Z and I suit up to face

Grumm and Mora. We take them from behind and the battle is short. After a few blows Grumm is contained and Z has Mora. I rush to Isinia's side and demorph. "Anubis." Her voice is filled with relief as I help her into a sitting position. She clings

to me and I hold her tightly to me, forgetting for a moment where we are, just happy to have her in my arms again. We reluctantly part moments later. "We have to get out of here. Do you think you can walk?" I ask her as Z anxiously stands

guard at the door. "No. I...I think Astix broke some ribs when he kicked me. It's hard to breathe. The shuttle bay is through that door." She says pointing to a half concealed door. "You have to leave me. I can't walk and this ship is going to blow

in about three minutes." My mind slams to a halt at the thought of leaving her. "I'm not leaving you after I just got you back in my arms." I tell her firmly as I gently pick her up. "You're so light I won't have any trouble carrying you." I chuckle to

hide my shock. She's so light! She's always been small but this is ridiculous. I call to Z and we find the shuttle bay and quickly board one of the smaller craft. I use the lasers on the front to blast the doors open and we shoot out into space just

as the ship explodes behind us. I gently guid the shuttle to Earth and land outside of the base. I pick up Isinia as Z opens the door. When we step out into the bright sunshine everyone cheers. I ignore them and head for the infirmary. My lost

love is in my arms once more and that is all that matters right now. "You're going to have to tell me how you knew Grumm's ship was going to blow." I whisper to her as I enter the infirmary. "Later." She murmurs. "Just hold me now....please."

I tighten my grip as she snuggles her head into my chest. "You're safe now, love. I promise." I suddenly realise that I now hold my reason for living since the murderer of my people is contained. Suddenly the future looks very bright.

* * *

Okay peoples, I will never know if this is good or if I need to change something if you don't review! Pretty pretty pretty please review!!!!!!!! *Puppy dog eyes* And I need suggestions on what the name of the chapter should be!


	7. Late Night Meeting

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger

These next chapters will just be random moments from anytime after the capture of Grumm. I hope you like! This moment is the night after the final battle for Earth.

* * *

ADC POV

I looked from a mountain of paper work as the door chime sounded. I glanced at the clock nearly hidden among the stacks of files. Who would be at my door at eleven o' six at night after a major battle? The chime sounded again instantly and

I moved swiftly from my small private office to the door of my quarters, hoping the sound hadn't woken Isinia. I glance through my bedroom door as I hurried by and noted thankfully that she was sleeping peacefully. She'd been so exhasted that

she'd fallen asleep as soon as she'd climbed into the bed and I'd taken the opportunity to get some much needed work done. I grabbed my uniform jacket from the back of the chair I tossed it to earlier and shrugged into it before opening my door

to reveal the last person I wanted to see tonight. Fowler. Birdy. "Cruger! I'm glad your still awake. We need to talk." I glanced behind him and raised an eyebrow in surprise when I saw all four rangers and Kat standing behind him. He noticed my

surprise and brushed it off. "They are here on my orders as body guards." He said haughtily as I stepped aside and motioned them in. Birdy walked in and made himself at home in an armchair facing my bedroom. Kat slid around the rangers and

walked confidently over to her chair complete with rip proof pillow and curled up as if this was just another of our late night talks. The rangers were more hesitant as they took places on the long black couch opposite Kat. I took a moment to thank

Kat's stubborn refusal to let me get rid of the previous commander's furniture. I walked to my bedroom and pressed the button to shut the doors then moved to the only available place, a two seat couch across from Birdy. "Now what, may I ask,

is so important and dangerous that you had to have the entire B-squad and Dr. Manx escort you to my quarters?" Birdy assumed his ^SUPREME COMMANDER^ stance in the chair and cleared his throat. "Cruger I am concerned for your safety. I do

not wish to insult you but I feel that until your wife's story can be validated there is a risk to your life and the security of this base." He waited for my reaction as I reminded myself it would be bad to insult my commander by laughin in his face.

The idea was so utterly ridiculous that I settled for smiling instead. "Supreme Commander, do you honestly doubt my abilities so much that you think I can't hold my own against a severely malnourished and exhausted, not to mention much

smaller opponent?" I asked incredulously. "That won't matter much if she is working for Grumm, Cruger." Birdy retaliated, hitting a nerve. "I assure you I have already considered all of this Supreme Commander Birdy and I believe she is my wife." I

said trying to keep the growl if not the edge out of my voice. "Oh really? And just what have you done to test this theory?" He sneered. Now he was really starting to agitate me. "I asked her questions only the real Isinia would know, and if you

had seen her injuries you wouldn't doubt her hatred for Grumm." Birdy began turning an intresting shade of red under his feathers. He opened his mouth to retaliate but the soft hiss of hydrolic doors stopped him. "Anubis? Is everything alright?" I

turned at her soft question and found her standing in the doorway to out bedroom with my robe enveloping her like a protective shield. She was clearly terrified at the sight of so many people. Her hand clutched the front of the robe while the other

gripped the door frame. Every muscle in her body was tensed to fight or flee. If I had to guess given the option she'd choose the latter. "Ah! Mrs. Cruger! Everything is quite alright, we were just having a discussion if you'd care to join

us................?" Birdy boomed with false enthusiasm. I resisted the urge to jump up and strangle him. Isinia studied him for a moment before ever so slightly inclining her head. "As you wish." She replied quietly as she walked slowly forward to

join me on the couch. When she was seated I pulled her close so I could wrap a protective arm around her. Birdy was up to something and I didn't like where this was headed. I glanced over at the rangers and had to do a double take. Bridge's

mouth was hanging open while Sky looked like someone hit him in the back of the head with a brick. The girls were staring with eyes so wide I was surprised they were still in their heads: and they were all staring at Isinia and myself. I looked over

to Kat who was trying very hard not to laugh at their expressions. My attention flipped back to Birdy when I realized he was adressing Isinia with more false cheer. "Actually we were just discussing you Mrs. Cruger. I know you'll understand when

I tell you that we are a little cautious about how to feel about you. After all, you were with Grumm for over twenty years. It might put some of our fears to rest if you could tell us what happened to you." She flinched as if he'd slapped her and I

growled under my breath. So that was what this was really about. Birdy wanted to interrogate Isinia informally, hoping she would say something that he could use later. The only reason I didn't kill him then and there was her restraining hand on

my arm. "Theres is nothing to tell. Grumm tortured me until you found me. I had no concept of time or day and night. When he was in a good mood all he did was taunt. If he was in a bad mood the attacks would become physical. If he felt like it, I

was given food and water, if not, I went without."Her voice was quiet and stressed, her hand tightened convulsively on my arm as the memories began to assault her."Forgive me, but stories are easily fabricated. Do you have any proof of this?" he

pressed in a sickeningly sweet voice. Isinia fixed him with a penetrating gaze then let the robe and shirt underneath slip off her shoulder. One of the rangers gasped as three long scars came into view. The injury was obviously old, but had healed

without medical care and left thin silver scars that stood out on her dark brown skin. "Is this enough proof Supream Commander?" She asked with just as much false sweetness as he had used. "They go from my shoulder to my hip. I have to admit

they're some of the less noticeable scars Grumm left me." Score one for the Sirrians, I thought dryly. The interesting shade of red reappeared under Birdy's feathers. "I'm sorry for all the questions but I and others felt the need to make sure you

weren't going to slit the Commander's throat during the middle of the night." He covered. Isinia stared blankly at him like he'd grown another head. She looked at me questioningly and I lifted my shoulders in a barely noticeable shrug before she

turned back to Birdy. "How could you think I would hurt Anubis? I love him more than life itself." She whispered as if the concept was so foreign she'd never even considered it. Apparently Birdy had enough of the conversation. "Thank you ever

so much Mrs. Cruger. I'm sure I will be able to reassure all concerned parties." He said standing and moving to the door. The rangers followed suit and they all eased out the door with a quick goodbye. Kat stood up and stretched, then smiled at

us. "Well that was interesting. Anyway, goodnight. I'll lock up on my way out." Isinia and I returned her smile. "Thanks Kat, pleasant dreams." I stood and helped Isinia to her feet. "Thanks Kat, I'll see you tomorrow." She flashed us another

smile then was gone. I followed Isinia to the bedroom and caught the robe as she let it slip off her body leaving her in one of my old shirts and shorts. I turned and threw the robe onto the back of the couch and started to move in the direction of

my office. "Anubis." The sound of my name had me stopped and turning before I could make sure I wasn't hearing things. She was standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her muzzle. "Please don't leave me." She whispered.

"I...I know you don't want to be near me but..." I closed the gap between us in three quick strides and pulled her clost to me and let her cry silently into my shirt. "I do want to be near you," Her head snapped up as she searched my face.

"Then why did you leave erlier?" I cringed. "The doctor told me you probably wouldn't want me to be near you for awhile." I explained. "But I do want you with me. If you're beside me I can face the nightmares." She whispered. I gently

scooped her into my arms and set her on the bed. I quickly slid out of my jacket and shirt then lay beside her and pulled her close. "I will never leave you." I murmured into her ear as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
